


No Words, No Names

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Drabble, M/M, Samulet, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women came and went until he lost track, drunk and drugged and living for nothing more than the possibility of Lilith's head on a plate, bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words, No Names

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Women came and went until he lost track, drunk and drugged and living for nothing more than the possibility of Lilith's head on a plate, _bloody_. They didn't have names, didn't even have features, were just another pitiful excuse to try and escape from the grief.

He's with one of them, more meaningless sex that doesn't even feel good anymore, when he looks down and the amulet really catches his eye. He pulls out, away, and throws clothes to her. No words because he doesn't talk anymore. He goes and finds that half-finished bottle of cheap whiskey.

It's better with Dean.


End file.
